Stranger in storm
by mamika
Summary: Tala met someone in the rain. and he wants to know more about the fellow with red eyes. you can guess who we are talking about.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, fifth one sounded a nice idea. no honestly I wanted to write something, and nothing else came to mind. well, this didn't come either, my hands just came up with it when I gave the control to them. so blame them if teh story doesn't work. I did it so met could smile and space out tomorrow too, and not to worry about stuff. so, you could say I am on a mission. and one could say I am rambling again...so, without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

Stranger in storm

"Got a light?" he was leaning against a wall under a small lid in front of a mall. In front of him, a stranger had stopped and was looking at him. It took him a moment to realize the question had been pointed to him.

"Um, yeah.." he stared into the red eyes, he had never seen eyes quite like that. They were deep and burning, but still he couldn't read a thing in them, and they were distant in a way, like pushing him away. Then there was an amused sparkle in them. He kept staring, noticing how his heart started beating faster.

"So, you mind lending it to me?" he shook his head, and tore his gaze from the red orbs. He also felt his face heating up when he saw the smirk on the guys face. Without saying a word, he pulled a lighter from his pocket and held it out. The red eyes narrowed a bit, and then the guy apparently reached a decision and instead of taking the lighter, he fished a smoke out of a tin box and put it between the lips. Reflectively his thumb moved and a flame appeared. The guy leaned down a bit, and lit his smoke.

"Thanks." the guy said and was about to leave.

"Wait" he called after, without thinking further. So, he had no idea what to say when the guy turned back and looked at him questioningly. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came to his mouth.

"You aren't one for talking, are you?" he laughed at that.

"If you would say that to anyone who knows me, you would get laughed at." there was the smirk again, and it felt like his heart was somersaulting and his mouth run dry. Man, he hadn't been this affected about anyone since he had broke up with Brian half year ago.

"Didn't I get laughed at now too?" he coughed.

"Sorry.." the guy simply shrugged it off, and blew a steam ring. He watched how it dissipated "Cool.." he mumbled. The guy snorted.

"Seems like you are the odder sort. So, did you have something to say to me?" he licked his lips and gathering his courage he asked

"Are you busy?" the guy gave him a long look, and he figured the answer would be yes, and he would be left alone. And for some reason, that made his heart ache. Stupid, he thought to himself, you just met. You can't already have a crush on the guy. Fro crying out loud, you don't even know his name. Then the guy shrugged again, making water splash from the black leather jacket he was wearing. Until now, he hadn't really looked at the guy, having been too captivated by the eyes. The face looked rather good, manly but not rough, the eyes gave some life to the otherwise rather stoic face. He bet the guy could play poker well, he didn't seem like one to loose his calm. Then there was the jacket, being rather loose so he couldn't tell how the midsection was formed. But if he could judge anything from the nice hip section and the legs that were wrapped in gray tight jeans, it couldn't look half bad either. He was just marveling the muscled but not over big thighs when the guy coughed. He snapped his head back up, and looked at the guy's face again. The guy was nearly finished with his smoke, and by the forceful intake, he figured the guy was slightly irritated. To his relief, the guy shook his head and put out his smoke.

"You really are something else. Mind to finally say what it was why you asked me to wait and why you wanted to know if I was in a rush?" he was embarrassed, but as long as the red eyed man was still there, he couldn't really think clearly, so it wasn't really his fault, right? It was the others fault for making him feel like this.

"I was just thinking, that if you had nothing else to do, we could have a cup of coffee" the guy stared at him, and stepped closer to him, getting partly under the lid too.

"Do you always invite random guys to join you for a coffee?" he could smell the faint scent of the guys cologne. It was good, not too strong and being some odd mark, he didn't recall ever smelling something like it. It was fresh, little minty, but still reminding him more of a summer and hot days. He could have sniffed the smell for a while, but he really should step up his game, otherwise he would just look like a retard who couldn't focus even for a two seconds.

"No I don't. Only those who ask for light" the guy chuckled.

"Fine. I guess I can afford a moment." he nodded.

"Good, I know a great place close by." the other gestured him to lead the way, but as he pushed himself off of the wall, the guy didn't step back to give him room, so he ended up being nose to nose with the guy. If he could have controlled his legs, he would have told them to step back , to the side, something. But being so close to the guy, his nose filled with his scent, mixed with the smell of wet leather and tobacco. He swallowed, and looked into the red eyes, that were even more captivating on close range. Suddenly he had this urge to just kiss this stranger, wrap a hand behind his back and pull him closer, taste what the tobacco would taste like. He had always been curious to try one, but he didn't want to ruin his lungs so, he never had. Of course, he had to admit, it wasn't because of the tobacco he wanted to kiss the guy. But there was something in the other one, making his brains stop working and tongue get stuck in his mouth. And being this close, in range where he could easily touch the guy wherever he wanted to, his legs were going weak. His face was getting hot, and he knew he was blushing. It was ridiculous he was behaving like a high school girl, being all kiddy and shy. But those eyes, they were laughing at him, apparently seeing the mess his thoughts were.

"You have rather nice hair" the guy said, and smirked when his face heated up even more. He lowered his face, using the 'nice hair' to hide his face. He needed to regroup, and get under control again. He shouldn't let some random guy dominate his actions. Then he felt a hand touching his hear, and his head yerked up, eyes wide he stared at the guy. Wait, wait, what was going on, the more controlled part of his brain asked, but bigger part was hoping hard that the guy would really do something, he really wanted to kiss the guy in front of him, and not the softest way possible. He wanted to go deep, he wanted to see what the guy could do, could he make him feel as great as he expected. His breathing quickened, and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears, making his body even more on the edge, he wanted a touch so bad it hurt, and he bit his lip as not to jump on the guy. The hand, wet from the rain but not cold, moved to his head, brushing his locks behind his ears, away from his face. Then the guy leaned closer, he could feel the breath on his face, his hand yerked, he wanted to grasp the guys jacket and hurry things up, but at the same time he couldn't control his muscles enough to do anything, the guy really messed him all up.

"Your face ain't bad either..." he glanced down from the red eyes and at the lips so close to his. And then there was a smirk, and the guy pulled back, letting go of his head, and stepped back. "Maybe next time" with that, the guy turned and walked to the rain. He was frozen, but when the guy was just kept walking, he found his vocal chords again.

"Wait!" the guy waved

"Not this time" the guy didn't turn around, and when he tried to walk after him, his legs were too wobbly to carry him. So he slumped back against the wall and sighed. Man he was disappointed. He lifted a hand, and run a finger over his lips. The lips felt hot, and he sighed, kissing the fingertip. He was yearning for a kiss, and not just anyone's he wanted to have it from the guy that had appeared from the rain, and who disappeared in the same way. He sighed again, how stupid was this. He met random fellow, got a crush immediately and he knew absolutely nothing about the guy, not even his first name. His phone rung, and he ducked it out of his pocket. It was Ian.

"Sorry Tala, I can't make it to the movie. I hope you can go there with someone else?" Ian sounded apologetic, and frankly he didn't care anymore about the movie, even though he had been talking about it for ages.

"Sure, no problem" he said, mind still working on the guy. He had even smelled so good, even the memory made his heart skip a beat. He was definitely going to see the guy again, and this time he wouldn't get away like that. "I will get a kiss at least..."

"Sorry, what are you talking about?" he heard Ian's stunned voice from the phone.

"No, nothing, I was just thinking. But I will get going then if you are not coming". He hadn't meant to say that out loud, but lucky him his friends were used to him piping in random lines.

"Okay, bye" he hung up. So, now he had time to go look for the guy. He drew deep breath and stood up again. Then he stepped from under the lid, and the cold rain fell on him. He gasped, it was freezing! He didn't understand how the guy's hand could be so warm after getting wet in the rain. He shivered, he didn't have an umbrella with him, and his jacket and shirt were already soaking wet. He decided he better go home, no point getting sick. And he should prepare himself for the next encounter, he didn't want to seem as mindless as he had this time. And he had no doubt that he wouldn't see the guy again. How could he not find someone as appealing as that again? With his mind made up, he headed home and into a hot shower, then watching telly under a blanket, mind still occupied by the stranger. And during the night, he had a dream where the first encounter had ended up in a kiss, and they had moved on to his place for some further enjoyment. In his sleep, he smiled, and he had never slept so well.

* * *

so I proudly presented you something new. let's say that this one shoudl be at least something different from any other ones I have written. let's see if it keeps that way. but, jfr, I am as on the blue about it as you are, I too wonder what will happen. so, if you were interested, let's wait together for the next chap. think positive, at least you can use your waiting time reviewing, I don't have that chance to make time go faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is teh long waited second chap! huray! this was so much liked thatI had to go and ruin it XD I hope this does help a certain addict to get her dosage -smirk- enjoy everyone, if you have even half as fun as I had when I wrote this then all is well.

* * *

Chapter 2

Tala had been on the hunt for two weeks now. And no sign of the red eyed man, and it was making him frustrated. His friends had lately started asking what was going on with him, why he was spacing out so often. But he didn't want to tell, the guy was his. And in a way, even though he knew it was silly, he felt like the guy had been just his imagination, a bubble that would burst if he would tell anyone about it. So he kept silent, dismissing his friends concern. He would first meet the guy again, then share him with his mates. If the meeting went well. If not, then he would probably close into his apartment and never come out. He sighed, he was too obsessed with the guy, what if the would never find the other one, or if he would be something totally different from what he believed? No, he shook his head, he needed to stay positive. He had read from somewhere that positive thinking made difficult things easier, and he was willing to try anything right now.

So once again, after he had given some excuse earlier in the evening to his friends, he was wondering around the city center, looking for the guy. he was walking past this bar, when he happened to look through the window, and he could swear the guy was inside. There was the gray colored hair, the same leather jacket and this time with white jeans. But it had to be the guy. He turned and nearly run into the bar, his heart beating so fats he feared he would get a heart attack. He was nervous when he approached the counter where the guy was leaning on, back facing him. He didn't dare to go talk to the guy right away, so he walked to the counter a little distant away. He ordered a drink, and glanced at the guy. His heart sank to his toes. Damn. This wasn't the right one either. This one was some weirdo with freckles and all. He sighed and took a sip of his drink. Even if he had been wrong, no point wasting the drink he had bought. Besides, it tasted pretty good, even though the place looked a bit shady.

"Looking for someone?" the voice was hushed,amused, whispered right next to his ear. The sudden sound made him jump, and he averted to the side and turned around, eyes wide. He could nearly feel the lips brushing his ear. Anger flared in him, how dared someone invade his personal space like that. But his angry snap was stuck to his lips when he saw who the speaker was. It was the guy. His mind froze, he had dreamed of this, quite literally, and the recollection on what all he had imagined made him blush a little. The guy smirked

"I see you are as talkative as ever." he shook his head to come back to reality and the guy moved next to him and ordered new drink. Being so close to the guy was electrifying, their hands nearly touched. There was a small and pleasant shiver running down his spine. He had finally found his prey. And then he felt really stupid, he was behaving like a moron again.

"I'm Tala" he said, because all the nicely constructed plans of what he would say had vanished into thin air as soon as the guy was there. He was cursing himself, what made the guy so special to cause him all these troubles? The guy glanced him.

"Okay" a small silent "Tala" there was a smirk on the lips, even though the guy tried to hide it by drinking from his glass. He turned back to the counter and took another sip from his glass. He was waiting the other to end the silence, but the other seemed happy the way things were. He waited, trying to rein his temper, but eventually it slipped free.

"So what's your name? I am tired of thinking you as 'the guy'". After saying that, he wanted nothing but smack his head to the table. Why had he said that? Maybe he was retard after all, that was the only reason. Or maybe his mother had dropped him on his head when he was little. But either way, it didn't make the embarrassment go away. And he felt his face heat up when the guy looked at him properly, eying him from head to toe. He wanted to squirm under the gaze, it seemed to look right through him, see everything there was to know about him. This wasn't the way things should go, he was the one making others nervous and having the upper hand. He waited, trying to be calm, until the red eyes rose to meet his. He smiled the most appealing smile he had. He was not going to say something and try to make up for that mistake, it would only make him look more of a fool. No, he was going to let the guy play the next move, and then he would create a tactic based on it. Not like some stranger could beat him in his own game of throwing others off balance.

"I have never asked you to think of me" he gaped, and the guy looked ahead again, just like he meant nothing. It felt like his heart was shattering, and his hand was clenching his glass too tight. Was he really this meaningless to the other? Well, he had no reason to believe the guy was interested in him, but still. It hurt to be dismissed like that. The guy looked at him from the corner of his eye. "But if you really must know, it's Kai". Kai. That was good name. Strong but not harsh, it has nice ring to it. He smiled at the guy brightly, not faking the smile at all. He was just really happy to know anything about the guy. It scared him to be this attached to..Kai, but just being around the guy made him alive and excited.

"Good name. But it came a bit too late. I still think you as the guy." Kai snorted and turned fully to face him. There was the amused sparkles in the red eyes. And seeing it made butterflies fly around his stomach. The other guy looked really hot, this time wearing a dark cargo pants and tight white t-shirt. He gave the guy same treatment he had received a moment ago, but Kai didn't seem bothered by the least, more like letting him look all he wanted. And he liked what he saw. He had been right, the guy was well modeled everywhere, the chest looked hard and muscular, but not having the rather gross man boobs caused by too big chest muscles. But the hands were really something. They looked like they could carry him around easily. He shook his head, he didn't even want to know where that idea had come from. But he arms really looked good, firm, strong, just the way he most enjoyed them, and still not going to the weight lifters ridiculously large bisect. Without thinking, his hand moved and touched the arm. His fingers felt cold against the warm skin, and he saw the surprise in Kai's eyes. And that made him grin. He pulled his hand back and this time he turned to face the counter, turning his side towards Kai. He could play this came of noticing and ignoring too. There was a chuckle from the other guy, a sound that he was fond of immediately. He bashed himself for being so affected by everything the guy did, but that was soon gone with the wind when Kai finished his drink and was about to leave.

"No, wait!" he called again, and the guy halted. Then the guy simply looked him over his shoulder

"Oh, you did want to say something this time?" damn. Again, his mind was empty. How did this guy threw him off balance this easily?

"I did.." he mumbled. The guy smirked, and turned back towards him. He answered the gesture by turning towards Kai so they were finally really facing each others dead on. He wracked his brain, all the while the red eyes stared at him, clearly enjoying his struggles. "Don't look me like that. It's disturbing" he said, wanting to have a moment to regroup. Kai lifted and eyebrow and crossed hands over his chest. When the arms moved, he could see the muscles moving too, all the little ones distinguished too. He bit his lips, he was having rather dirty images involving those hands holding him. Kai chuckled.

"Is that really so? And how should I respond to the way you look at me?" his hands got sweaty

"Wh-what do you mean?" it was useless. He apparently couldn't be anything but an idiot in front of the guy. He could just as fine give up. The guy came closer.

"You know what I mean. It is quite apparent to anyone with eyes" he blushed, and looked away from the guy.

"Well then" he said, collecting what was left of his pride and locked his eyes with the red ones. "I suggest you do what you want" he was sure the guy thought of him as an idiot, something to amuse him, but not something to take seriously. He knew he wouldn't look twice at someone who was as helpless as he was. His eyes widened when he saw the satisfied glint in the red eyes, and the smirk on the lips. Before he could move, or his head to grasp what was going on, Kai had closed the distance between them. And then the lips he had looked earlier were pressed against his, and the hands he had admired wrapped around him, one pulling him closer, pressing their bodies together, and the other supporting his neck and holding his head still as a tongue sneaked past his lips and into his mouth. The feeling was way better he had imagined, the other was taking the lead and he could only follow behind, but ti didn't make him feel awkward as he thought it would. It felt good. Good enough that his knees were going weak. The hand on his back took a better hold of him, and he used this as a sign to let his hands roam around the others body. From the hips, they moved upward, feeling the body underneath. Reaching the shoulders, he slipped one hand to the front side, sliding it first down on the chest, then moving it back up, grabbing the shirt shoulder tightly when a pleasure wave swept his mind completely. The tongue in his mouth ravaged is as it pleased, and he loved it. He didn't know simply kissing could feel this good. And even though the distant taste of tobacco wasn't the best taste he knew, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered, he couldn't think of anything but how it felt. Then it ended as suddenly as it started, and Kai pulled back. He still hold on to the shirt, his hand was clenched too tight on it. Kai smirked

"Don't be too clingy, it makes others wanna run" he looked into the red eyes that didn't seem to mind the hand, but he still let go, even though all he wanted was to pull the guy back and continue some more.

"Will you...will I see you again?" he asked quietly, his voice was coming from a distant, his body was still deep in the pleasure of the moment. The guy shrugged

"I think so. You have seen too much trouble for this to be all" then the guy left, and he couldn't follow. His body wasn't in the state of taking orders. What had happened had felt unreal.

"Never figured it could feel like that.." he mumbled to himself. He had kissed and been kissed, but never like this. Then the world caught him and Kai's last words played in his mind and his face burned up. Does Kai know that I have been looking for him? Does he think I am desperate or something? He left the bar deep in thought. But once the cool evening air hit him, he lifted his face towards the sky and smiled. In the end, it didn't matter. The point was that he would see Kai again.

* * *

isn't tala odd one here? I know, Kai is too. I find this a refreshing change. if you have some other opionions, or even agree, please do review. even though I don't much mind about them, I like having reviews. oh, most of you still won't write one, só whatever. go live your lives, I will go to sleep. until next time! bye! *wave, wave* and yes, that gives me a nice memories...row row rowing a boat...-smirk-  
yes, I am going crazy. hooray! sleepy...no offence meant here, please don't get offended. I don't think I have time to care..


	3. Chapter 3

In a hurry. don't ask me, Kai is really doing whatever he wants to. enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3

"...and the perfume he uses is amazing! I love it!" he had been telling his friends about Kai, now when he finally had something real to talk about. At first his friends had looked amused, but now they were looking slightly worried.

"You sure he is a good guy? According to what you have told, he seems a bit of a player. And you know nothing about him, so maybe you should keep yourself away from him" he frowned.

"If I kept a distance, how could I get to know him and see if he is a proper fellow?". It seemed his friends had something against Kai. Okay, maybe the guy did sound a bit strange, but they had met only twice. That was not enough to make any decisions. Ian sighed

"Not a distance of not seeing him, but don't get carried away. " he was about to comment, but Ian lifted his hand and continued "We are simply worried about you, we don't want to see you hurt." he relaxed. Didn't he have the best friends ever?

"Okay, I'll be careful" he said and smiled. Spencer shook his head

"When it comes to you, that's not much" he pouted in face offense.

"Maybe we could check this guy out for you?" Connor suggested. He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon. I am not a six-years-old. I can look after myself." Ian laughed.

"Last time I heard that, you had the great idea of climbing to the university's roof to see the view. Then you slipped and nearly fell down, hanging on the edge until Brian..." Ian was cut of by Connor, who swatted him on the arm. There was an awkward silence. They thought he was still mourning after Brian.

"Until Brian climbed up too and pulled me back up. Yes, I remember that too." Both Spencer and Connor were giving Ian scolding looks. "Hey guys, I don't mind you talking about him. Honestly,I couldn't care less anymore" he smiled to them, and recalled the intense red eyes. Oh yes, he didn't mind about Brian anymore. Spencer sighed at his expression.

"Fine then. But if he turns out to be a bad apple, I swear I will kick his ass" he laughed at that.

"Mate, I don't think you could. He looks like he trains that sort of things"

"So you mean he is a trouble maker?" Ian asked. He glared the short guy.

"No. he looks like someone who can stick up to himself when time comes to pull." his friends probably had more to comment, but he didn't care to listen anymore. He was still too happy about yesterday's events.

They talked a while more, and then departed. He went home, made some proper food and started reading to an oncoming test.

Later in the evening, he debated whether or not to go out. Finally he figured he could, he had read enough for the day, he was on schedule with school. And he was dying to meet Kai again. Once he locked the door behind him, he thought about taking the elevator, but then again he was feeling happy and bubbly, so he figured he could burn some of the extra excitement by skidding down the stairs. Besides, it was only fifth floor up, not too much of a bother.

He lived nearly in center, so he didn't have long to walk to reach the entertainment area. Once he was walking on the street that had most bars on it in the whole down, he started looking for sign of Kai, and he bumped to someone.

"Sorry" he hurried to say, looking the guy he had collided with. He draw air sharply.

"Hi" the figure said. He stepped back, licked his lips nervously and smiled

"Hi. What are you doing around here?" he wished he would be anywhere but here. The last person he wanted to see was Brian. And of course, it was Brian he had run into.

"Nothing really. I was in the neighborhood. But I was hoping I could see you so we could talk". He took a step back and shook his head.

"No thanks. I have nothing more to talk with you". But Brian was as stubborn as ever. It had been something that had caused few fights between them, Brian wanted to decide everything by himself.

"I am sorry I cheated you. It was an accident, I was drunk" Brian stepped closer. "Just give me another chance" he was getting pissed.

"Rei was my friend, and you slept with him. I can't, I don't even want to forgive you". Now Brian was getting angry too.

"So? Would it be different if it were someone else?". He was feeling sick. Just like someone had slammed a door right to his face, and knocked the air out of his lungs.

"Not really." he said quietly. He felt tears prickling his eyes. "You hurt me. It hurt me even more that you betrayed me with someone I cared for." he took a deep breath and straightened up, looking Brian in the eyes for the last time. "I don't want to be with you. I don't want to talk to you, or even see you. I wish we had ever met, but for the sake what we had, I hope you are happy with Rei". Then he turned around and walked back towards his home. If Brian was around, it wasn't wise for him to linger here. Besides, not like he could concentrate now on charming Kai if they would meet. He sighed and glanced at the sky. The stars were pretty.

He could hear Brian calling after him, but he didn't turn back, he didn't even change his pace. Brian was history, from now on, he could focus on better things.

He could hear Brian's yell grew panicked, and he couldn't help but look. And good thing he did. Because there was a car coming, and if he had just kept going, spacing out and looking the sky, he would have gotten run over. He felt dizzy, and staggered to take a hold on a near lamp post. Then he pressed his forehead against it, taking deep breaths.

"That was scary.." he whispered. Then Brian was next to him.

"Tal, are you hurt? Did it still hit you?" he shook his head, but he needed a little longer to calm down. He felt Brian's hand on his shoulder, and that snapped him right back.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed, and showed the hand away, stepping backward and colliding with someone.

"Careful there" a voice said and hands hold him from falling down to the ground. He twisted his head. He already recognized the voice, and there was no mistake of the smell.

"Kai!" he greeted happily. "Thanks for the catch". Kai smirked at him, and hoisted him back to his feet.

"You are welcome". Then he looked at Kai a bit better. So, the guy actually had two colored hair. Grey at top, blue on the back. Looked slightly odd, but not in the bad way. More like giving personal touch to the guy, so he wasn't straight out of a fairy tale. He shook his head, what the heck was he thinking now. Seeing Kai smirking at him, he smiled back. He could sense Brian giving them hard looks, but he acted like he didn't notice Brian was still around.

"What are you doing around here?" he asked Kai. Maybe not original question, but better than gaping like a wish. So he was getting somewhere. Kai shrugged and glanced at Brian.

"Nothing really. Broke my lighter again." he lifted an eyebrow.

"Again? Is that a habit of yours?" there was a lopsided smile

"Let's say so. You have a light?" he shook his head, he couldn't read this guy at all, but that was just even more exciting. He nodded and fished his lighter out of his pocket. And this time, he flicked the flame before Kai asked. There was a smirk, and like last time, Kai lit his smoke by bending down a little to reach the flame.

"If you smoke a lot, you should go get a new one" Kai snorted and inhaled the smoke.

"Guess so" then he blow a nice smoke ring again. He glanced at Brian who still stood there. Not saying anything, just staring him hard. He felt a little awkward, but much better now that Kai was around. "And you should watch more where you are going. One day it could get you in trouble." with that, Kai glanced at Brian too. Who noticed this, and stepped angrily forward

"Are you punk trying to imply something?" Kai smirked

"Depends." Brian's eyes narrowed

"On what?" Kai turned partly away from Brian, ignoring him for a while. It wasn't easy on Brian, he could see that. Brian was clenching his fist so hard he feared there would soon be blood dripping down the hands. Then he composed himself. If Brian was that stupid as to cause himself pain, it was none of his worry. Brian was just about to snap, when Kai answered

"Mostly on your level of soberness I figure". Brian roared

"You bastard! If I drink or not, it is none of your business. And who the hell even are you?!" he was about to step between them, when Kai caught his eyes and shook his head slightly. Clearly telling him to stay aside. And even though he wanted to meddle, he let Kai handle what he had caused.

"That is something you don't need to know. But for now, I am someone who leaves with Tala, and you go let him go". Without waiting Brian to react, Kai turned towards him, gestured his hand for him to move, and together they started walking. He couldn't believe that Brian would really let them go like that, but for unknown reasons, he did.

They had walked few blocks, and Kai had finished his smoke. They had been silent, he wondering how he could deal with Brian the next time they met.

"Don't worry." Kai suddenly said. His head snapped attention, he had totally spaced out. And now he didn't know for sure where they were.

"I don't" he said and tried smiling like nothing was wrong. But Kai saw through this.

"Yes you do. But you shouldn't. He likes you too much to hurt you. Even if he would be drunk" he frowned

"And how do you know that?" Kai smirked.

"I can read people. Of course, you don't have to believe me" he stared into the red eyes, and somehow he felt like the guy new what he was talking about. He sighed and slumped a bit.

"Maybe so. But even still, he will yell, and it will be awkward." a hand ruffled his hair.

"But it will be over. If I understood correctly, he doesn't live around here?" he shook his head

"No. Maybe I can avoid him until he leaves" he felt hope arise in him. It would end okay, he really shouldn't worry. What he should do, is concentrate on the guy in front of him. "But how do you know all that?" Kai looked at him for a moment, thinking the answer. Then he smirked

"I was close by and saw what was going on. But I didn't want to meddle unless it was going out of hand." he frowned

"It sounded like you would have been stalking me." Kai gave a dark chuckle.

"Does it?" then Kai started walking again, and he followed after. For real, what was this guy? Appearing from nowhere, knowing stuff, reading people, and..

"How did you broke your lighter?" Kai looked him over his shoulder.

"Accidentally". He pouted

"That's not a good answer" Kai shrugged

"It's the truth." he stopped

"C'mon, you can't leave it to that" Kai smirked

"Watch me" then Kai continued his walk. Not looking back. He suddenly felt tired

"Kai" he called after. Kai stopped and turned. That's a good sign. For a moment this was like me and Brian a moment back. "I am tired. I think I go home"

"Okay" Kai nodded "I'll walk you there"

* * *

grand finale. and yes, Kai is troubling. I have no idea what he is doing, what is he for real, and what's the deal behind it all. the lighters. for real, how will I make something out of that ? damn Kai...and I bet he just smirks at my discomfort.  
bye !


	4. Chapter 4

No, don't ask me. it's all Kai's doing. I wash my hands clean of this. but, I worked my poor hands of so met could have some cheering up in her life. and no guilty feelings, i had fun all the while yanking my hairs out of my head because of Kai. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4

It took Tala a moment to realize he didn't need to inform Kai, who was walking in front of him, where his apartment was. At first he slowed down, and then he stopped completely

"Hey" he called. Kai looked at him over his shoulder, and once he noticed the lack of speed, he stopped too.

"Yeah?". Wow, the guy was a real talker.

"How come you seem to know where to go?" he looked into the red eyes, and Kai smirked at him, making his stomach clench pleasantly. The guy was really hot to look at. Or to be looked at. He was enough captivated by the eyes that he nearly forgot to listen what was said.

"So we are going the right way? I simply guessed that you would speak up if the direction was wrong" not waiting for him to retort something, Kai started walking again. Okay, being hot was good, but the guy took him a bit too obvious. There was no real reason why he would follow this random fellow he knew next to nothing. He realized he was pouting the moment Kai turned to look at him again. And the smirk made him blush. "Fine then. Will you show us the way?" Kai said sounding very polite, but the expression he wore made it a joke. He shook his head and sighed, but couldn't help smiling.

"Don't make fun of me" he said and strut past Kai.

"Hm, why not, you look cute when you pout" he knew his face was bright red, a perfect match to his red hair. The line was so old and used, but when Kai used it, it still sounded good and made his heart beat faster. There definitely was chemistry between them. But just to safe the last of his pride, he refused to comment anymore, apparently Kai was determined to throw him off his game. It bothered him to admit it, but for once he wasn't the leader of relationship. But somehow it didn't bother him as much as he had thought it would, so for now it was fine.

They walked a block, and he noticed it had been better to be behind Kai. Now when Kai was behind him, he felt nervous and very self-aware. He had no idea what was Kai's expression now, so he had no idea what the guy was thinking. So he slowed down a bit.

"How 'bout neither of us leads, and we just walk together?" he tried his best not to sound eager, but he figured it didn't work out too well.

"So you aren't even sure of the right way I take?". He had to give it to Kai, the guy was really smart.

"Not my fault, you guided me here, and I am not used to this area". Kai rolled his eyes while grinning, but did move to walk next to him.

"Yeah, good idea, let's blame me for everything" he giggled

"Not everything, only the things you are responsible of". Kai raised an eyebrow

"How is it my fault you follow me to places you don't know?" he looked deep into the red eyes, trying to get to the core of Kai, see what the other was really made of.

"Because you may need the lighter again" Kai chuckled

"That's not my fault, that's you being too kind. And you could have juts as fine just borrow your lighter to me and go back to your place straight away" he shook his head

"But that wouldn't have been as fun. Who knows, I might find something new about you" there was a surprised flash in the red eyes, soon wiped away with something close to pleased glow.

"Something new you say..." he held his breath expectantly, was Kai going to tell him something? The smirk he received was promising, and Kai leaned towards his ear "So, I don't remember my blood type, I don't believe in horoscopes and I am half year older than you" then Kai pulled away again. He stood there a moment stunned. The info he got seemed really useless, he had never thought Kai would be the type to believe in horoscopes and he didn't recall his blood type either. Then it hit him.

"Wait a second! how the hell do you know when is my birthday?" Kai shook his head.

"No fun telling it now. How else would I make sure I get your attention later on?". He was about to say something about strip show, but managed to bite his tongue before it slipped. But the thought already took over his head, and for a moment he just spaced out, staring Kai and picturing how the other would look shirtless...

"Hello? Anyone home?" Kai was now in front of him, slightly bend down so their eyes were on the same level. Giving in to the temptation, he quickly wrapped his hands around Kai's neck and pulled their mouths together. And it was even better than last time, because this time he had the surprise effect working for him, and he managed to sneak his tongue into Kai's mouth, that tasted really good considering it wasn't long since Kai had smoked. But Kai got over the shock rather quickly, and started battling for the dominance. He moaned a little, and felt against his lips how Kai smirked and then a hand was on his hip, pulling him against Kai's body. Kai's body was warm, and it was nicely solid, but not stone hard like Brian's had been. He preferred Kai, but once he realized he had thought of Brian at a moment like this, he reflectively pulled back. Kai let him go, but didn't take the hand off of his hip.

"See? Even know, I didn't have your attention" there was not any blame in the voice, but he still felt ashamed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to..." Kai shrugged.

"It can't be helped. If it doesn't spark, it can't be forced." he flared up at that, how could someone this hot believe it didn't spark? How dare Kai think he hadn't enjoyed that?

"Listen pal, I couldn't be more into you even if I tried, but I just happened to run into my ex a moments before, and we didn't have the neatest break up in history, so no wonder if I am a bit jumpy". Once he saw the smug smile forming onto the lips he had just kissed, he saw he had stepped into a trap.

"That's good to know. Definitely useful" he wanted to slap himself for being so obvious, now Kai would have the first hand until he found out what Kai really thought of him. So, he should do his best to make Kai reveal something too, otherwise the situation would never improve, he would always be the one following and not knowing anything, while Kai got all the info he needed. He coughed and decided to leave it for now.

"So" ups, he hadn't really come up with anything. So , shooting from the hip. Which made him realize, Kai had yet to remove his hand. "what's the deal with the hand?" Kai glanced at the hand, but didn't take it away.

"Sorry, is it bothering you?" he pondered a little what to say.

"A bit. I have no idea whether or not you are serious or just using me" that made Kai pull the hand away and step backward. Meaning he had probably hit a sore spot.

"I don't use people like that. And if you think that, maybe it's better we part our ways now." Kai's face was closed off and blank, and he already started to get ready to go away.

"Stop, don't go." he pleaded, he couldn't let Kai leave like this, that would most likely end up with he not seeing Kai again "I didn't mean to offend you. But you have to admit I don't have much to work with and form an image of you. And with my history, I have the right to have trust issues on that matter" Kai refused to look him into eyes, so he reached out a hand and caressed Kai's cheek. Momentarily Kai's eyes widened and snapped to look straight at him. There was something really odd in the eyes, but it was gone before he could figure it out. Why had Kai reacted so strongly being touched softly? Possibly Kai didn't have a nice past either. He didn't take his hand back and after a moment Kai relaxed visibly and the spark came back into the eyes.

"Sorry, I guess I overreacted too. But with all the diseases going around, I don't go kissing people just for sport" he laughed at that.

"Recalling how we met, it's somehow hard to believe". Kai's eyes narrowed briefly, but then the guy smirked.

"Is that so? To me, it also looked like you wouldn't mind hitting it off with total stranger" he couldn't deny that, so he just looked away and tried not to blush. He heard Kai chuckle and then a hand grabbed his hand that was randomly still on Kai's cheek, enjoying the warmth and smooth skin. Then the hand took his hand away from the warmth. He was a bit disappointed at that, but once the hand didn't let go, he felt good again. Maybe the guy hadn't said it straight, but the feeling was mutual. He gave the hand a little squeeze, and to his delight Kai held on to his hand a bit tighter, so they were really holding hands, not just loosely hanging close to each other. He smiled brightly to Kai, who rolled his eyes.

"This is only until we get to area you know too. Otherwise I can't make sure you don't get lost" he snickered at the explanation, but let is go. If it made Kai feel more at ease, he could let it be. For a tough guy like Kai, it probably was a bit embarrassing to walk around hand in hand. But he was going to enjoy it fully.

To his disappointment, Kai really did let go of his hand once they reached the familiar streets. He sighed in defeat, and received a smirk from Kai.

"My hand freezes"

"Buy gloves"

"I have gloves, I just forgot them home" Kai looked at him for a moment, then pulled a black leather gloves out of his jacket pocket.

"You can borrow mine. I don't need them, and then you have a real reason to look for me" the way Kai said that implied that Kai knew exactly how much he had been chasing after Kai ever since they first met. And that made him a bit embarrassed.

"Won't you finally have the coffee with me?" he didn't want Kai to leave, they had juts met and started to get to know each other. If you could count it going both ways. He still didn't know much, but Kai seemed to know very much about him. The red eyes shone amusedly.

"So you could interrogate me more?" he shook his head, but didn't manage to comment when Kai continued "Sorry, but I have to go now. I was heading to a meeting before I run into you, so I am already a bit late."

"Oh, sorry, you should have said do earlier, I would have let you go sooner"

"Yeah right" Kai smirked at him. Then the guy leaned closer and gave a soft kiss to his lips.

"Until next time" he simply nodded, and Kai walked away with long and rhythmic steps. It was a joy to watch how well Kai carried himself, but too bad the phase carried Kai fast out of sight. He sighed, put the gloves on and sniffed them little. He could swear they smelled of Kai. He smiled to himself and started walking home, enjoying the soft gloves and picturing that Kai was still walking with him and holding his hand.

* * *

the end. and just in time if I may add. I migth make it back to my room without running. hoppe you hadde funne. bye


	5. Chapter 5

a longer one than normal, I know. written soon after coming from my version of march, so it might be odd. dunno. wrote it few days ago, and I don't do rereading despite what it said or commanded. if I did, there would be no updates, so better not press on the matter if you wanna read more. have a blast.

* * *

Chapter 5

Tala's friends still seemed to have something against Kai, even after being told how Kai had more or less rescued him from Brian. So, he had formed a plan to get them accept Kai. Meaning that when he next time run into Kai, he would ask him to meet his friends at a coffee shop. Luckily, he had met Kai rather quickly, and even though it was a brief meeting, he had got Kai agree on coming there on Sunday. He smiled at himself, recalling how Kai had reacted to the plea.

"You know, usually people introduce their parents, not their friends." the smirk had made his stomach go into a tight knot. His memorizing was interrupted

"Tal, are you there?" Ian was waving a hand in front of his face. They were in the middle of lecture, and he had no idea what it was about. He blinked few times

"Yeah, of course..." Ian rolled his eyes.

"If you don't focus, you will flunk the test" he grinned

"Okay mommy, I pay more attention now on" Ian swatted him on the arm and focused again on taking notes. He shook his head, sometimes Ian was a bit too serious about school.

He waited for the next break before telling his friends about weekend plans. Sure, in a way it probably had been wiser to make sure they had time, but in case he wouldn't have met Kai, it would have made Kai look bad when he wouldn't be coming...besides, what was done was done, too late to ponder it now.

"So, you guys have any plans for weekend?" the three looked each other and shrugged

"Guess not. I am meeting an old friend on Saturday. Why?" Spencer asked. He couldn't help but smile.

"Because then you have a chance to meet Kai. He is coming with me to the coffee shop and if you want to check him up, this is your chance". Ian looked dumbfound, Spencer frowned and Connor shrugged.

"Fine by me. I have nothing better to do, and I have to say I am curious to see what this 'superman' of your is really like." he smiled to Connor and nodded as a thank you. Good thing he had Connor, who wasn't so quick to judge and was usually the calmest of them, sometimes being a bit too quiet even. And once Connor had agreed to it, the others had no other chance but to say yes. He grinned and told his friends the time to come to the cafe. Of course, he had told Kai different time, because he wanted to be there with Kai a moment before the rest would come, just to brief Kai in about everything. That made him chuckle quietly, funny idea to tell Kai something he wouldn't know already. Even though it was a bit strange and freaky how Kai knew so much...he shook his head, he is not going to think something bad about Kai. When he looked back at his friends, he was receiving a very curious and slightly worried looks.

"What?" he demanded.

"It's just.." Spencer started, stopping for a moment to word it out "Are you feeling all right? Because first you laugh to yourself, then frown, and then shake your head. It looks a bit abnormal." he shrugged and smiled mischievously.

"I'm feeling great. And better now when you all are coming. See you tomorrow, I better go home right away and study a bit, so Ian won't have to worry about my grades and blame Kai for taking so much of my time"

"So he is the reason you are so distracted in lectures!" Ian gasped. He laughed

"I didn't say that, just that you can't blame Kai for it" with that, he waved his friends and left school.

The rest of the week seemed to go by so slowly, and he needed to reign himself so he wouldn't be talking about Kai all the time and make the others get fed up with him in advance. But Saturday was even worse, he had nothing better to do than homework and the just surf in the net and watch telly. At one point, he googled and tried his best to find any info of Kai in the net, but he didn't find anything he could be sure of, mostly because there was more than one Kai in the world, and he had no idea what was his Kai's last name.

Finally, it was Sunday. He woke up all excited, and ate breakfast, then had a nice hot shower. He felt good and relaxed once he emerged from the steaming bathroom. He whistled to himself while he get dressed. He was in no hurry, so he had more than enough time to make sure the clothes he had chosen were spotless, there were no holes and that they did look good on him. He was satisfied with what he saw. The snow white dress shirt made his hair stand out, but not too much, and since he held few of the highest buttons open, it looked casual but not sloppy, and the necklace he wore was a nice addition. It was a gift from his grandmother, it was a wooden image in a black leather string. He had no idea what it was supposed to be, but he thought it looked really nice and unique, thus being one of his favorite accessory. Then he put on basic jeans, but a tad tighter than the ones he usually wore, just so his best sides could be seen, but not so tight that it would be shameless. He took one last look from the mirror, checking that everything was really as h had planned, took his jacket from the hanger, grabbed Kai's cloves and turned the lights out, exiting the apartment.

He was first in the cafe, so he was able to pick whichever table he wanted to. He chose one in the corner, where would be more private and yet he could see to the door and out of the window. He waited five minutes. No sign of Kai. After eight and half minutes, he was starting to get nervous. Granted, it was still few minutes to the time he had told Kai to come, but he had taken Kai as someone who would always be early. He kept glancing his watch, knowing he was being an idiot, but having no way to stop himself. When it was three minutes past the dead line, he was officially worried. Had something happened to Kai? What if he had gotten robbed and was lying unconscious in some dark alley? Five minutes past the time, he was ready to leave and start looking for Kai, when there was the tingle of bells in the door and to his relieve, Kai walked in.

"Sorry I'm late" Kai breathed out. He looked at Kai with a frown. The other was out of breath, but somehow he didn't think it was because of being late.

"Is everything okay?" he tried to sound casual, but he was feeling oddly anxious, without knowing the reason why. Kai shrugged and waved the waiter to come.

"It is impossible for everything to be okay, but as far as I am concerned, things are as good as they could be in this situation" his frown deepened, and without meaning to, he crossed his hands to his chest.

"And what do you mean by that?" the waiter came to their table at the same moment as Kai looked him deep in the eyes. But like before, there wasn't the smirk. Kai was being dead serious.

"Let's just say there was a slight miscalculation on my part, but I don't think it's anything too serious" he was not pleased with the answer, and he knew Kai could see it, since the other just shook his head apologetically "I can't tell you anything more at this point even if I would want to, it would just cause more problems for me". He lifted an eyebrow

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about, you sound like a second class movie, but if we leave that at side, what I would really want to know is do you want to tell?" there was a long silence, and during it, Kai leaned back in his chair, looking him, but not really seeing him, more like being in inner battle. Then Kai's eyes focused at him, and the flaming red eyes narrowed.

"Not really. " he felt deeply hurt and he needed to bit his lip in order not to snap something rude. Kai saw this and shook his head, leaning back forward and reaching over the table wiping a strand of hair from his face and behind his ear. The touch was softer than he had thought Kai could do, and it made him look at Kai's eyes again. "It's just I don't enjoy talking about it, I'd rather have some fun on my free time you know, not having it shadowing everything". He could tell Kai was serious, and he felt a little cold. What was Kai really involved in? It sounded something really not nice, something be probably wouldn't even want to get involved, even if he would want to know about Kai. But if it was something bad, would he really want to be with Kai, spend time with him? The doubt and hesitation must have glowed through, because Kai sighed in defeat and pulled back, sitting straight in his chair.

"If you want me to leave, just say so. I won't hold it against you" for the first time, he thought he saw something about the inner Kai, the side that was always held hidden. He could sense the loneliness, and the effort Kai put out to stand alone and be strong. It made him smile softly and shook his head.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, I have yet to introduce you to my friends. You can't leave before that." he smiled at the guy, only to receive a stern gaze. "And to top it off, I still have your gloves." Kai lifted an eyebrow.

"You can give them back now you know" he shook his head.

"I can't. Forgot them home" Kai smirked and relaxed.

"Is that so? So the gloves I see on the table aren't mine, but yours?" he blushed. Crap. He had left the gloves there so he could give them back and not forgot them.

"Um, yeah, those are mine..." he mumbled. Kai chuckled and shook his head, amusement shining from the red eyes. Even through his blush, he couldn't not to smile back. He loved seeing Kai smirk like that, and the rather dark chuckle made his heart beat faster. There was no way he could leave Kai, he had already fallen head over heals for the guy. A cough brought them back to reality. They had completely forgot the waiter that had come to take their orders before their little talk. He felt really embarrassed after talking something so personal while having an audience, and partly having taken so much of the waiters time. Kai on the other hand was his usual self, not seeming to care, as confident as ever.

"Are you gentlemen ready to order, or should I come back later?" it looked like the waiter wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or amused.

"Sorry for the wait" he said and smiled apologetically. "I'll have a soda and..."

"Cafe Au latte" the waiter scribbled down their order, nodded

"I'll bring them right over" then the waiter hurried of. He sighed and run a hand through his hair

"That was a bit embarrassing..." Kai snorted.

"You think he had any idea what we were talking about?" he shrugged

"But still. He had to wait for so long, and he didn't seem too pleased."

"I think you have better things to worry about than pleasing a waiter." he cocked his head and looked at Kai puzzled

"How's that?". Kai jerked his head towards the door.

"Your friends arrived" he glanced at the door, and Kai was right per usual. Spencer, Ian and Connor really did walk in. he waved at them, and the trio started to walk towards them, whispering about something, and staring Kai. Before they reached the table, he asked

"How did you know it was them?" Kai smirked.

"The way they looked around, full of doubt and mistrust." he would have wanted to comment something, but the trio had reached them and took a seats around them. It was a round table, and since Kai had sat opposite of him, the others had no other chance but sit between them. The atmosphere tensed, but he giggled once Kai winked at him and leaned back in his chair, just like he would have control over the whole situation. That of course made at least Spencer become more alert and give Kai hard looks. Connor simply looked at Kai, making his own opinion about the fellow, but not letting it out yet. Ian on the other hand skipped Kai altogether.

"Hi Tal. Did you have good weekend?" Kai snorted at that, and once Ian glanced at him, Kai merely raised his left hand as a sloppy greeting. Ian frowned at that, but more because of confusion than annoyance or anger. "So, this is the Kai you have been talking about?" he felt his face heat up, and Kai's smirk reached a new level on amusement.

"Yeah. This is Kai. Kai, this is Spencer" he pointed said person, and for a moment, Kai and Spencer looked each others straight on, but then Kai broke it by lifting his eyebrow and shaking his head in amusement. "This is Ian" the two nodded each others politely, although Kai didn't bother to wipe all of his smirk away. "And this is Connor". And then there was something odd. This time it was Kai who frowned looking closely his ordinary looking and quiet friend. Connor on the other hand looked nonchalant, just popping his head as a greeting.

"Are you adopted?" Kai suddenly asked. The table fell silent. All eyes were on Kai, who was still inspecting Connor, who crossed his hands.

"Why do you care?" Kai shrugged.

"You just seem like the type" now Spencer got riled up.

"And that's a bit too personal thing to ask in the first meeting". Kai shook his head, but before he could say something, the waiter came to bring their order, and while at it, took the others orders.

"So, why are you curious about that?" Ian asked, struggling between curiosity and being offended. Kai closed his eyes briefly, as if collecting himself. But once he opened his eyes again, there was no sign of pain or distress.

"I was raised in orphanage myself, so I was just thinking is someone had better luck." Connor sighed, smiling sadly at Kai.

"I was in one too, but I was adopted when I was six, so I don't recall much of it". Kai rolled his eyes

"I don't need pity. I am not saying it wasn't educating experience" there was another silence. Then Ian spoke uncertainly.

"Not everything should be about learning. You know, playing around, being with friends and stuff?" there was a hard grin on Kai's face.

"That depends solemnly on who you ask." then Kai turned his piercing red eyes to him "aren't you glad too that you learned something new?" he wanted not to nod, but that was the truth. Even if Kai wasn't that eager to share his things, he was happy to hear all this. But his nod got Kai smirk again, and take his cup from the table and took a sip. There was uncomfortable silence. Maybe he had done a mistake bringing his friends to a meeting this quickly, he should have gotten to know Kai better before this. Now it was possible he had offended the red eyed without meaning to. He glanced at Kai when the rest of the drinks came, and to his relief, Kai gave him a quick smile and didn't seem bothered at all. And apparently Kai had done what was needed, since the tension had eased up a bit, the trio wasn't giving Kai hard looks anymore, more like curious glances. After a while, they started talking about normal everyday stuff, Kai staying mostly silent.

"Kai, have you been in university yourself?" Spencer asked. He felt happy. All of his friends seemed to accept Kai at least to some extent. And he was also happy about the opportunity to learn all this stuff about Kai.

"That is a good question." Kai just said. All of them were looking at him, waiting him to continue. But instead, Kai finished his drink. "I'll go for a smoke. Anyone else coming?" they shook their head, and Connor piped

"Smoking is bad for your health, especially on such a young age" Kai smirked

"You have good friends". With that, Kai stood up and went out to smoke. They were silent for a moment. Kai's tone had been hard to read, none of them were sure was it for real or sarcasm. Finally Ian spoke.

"At least you were right. He sure is something else..." and he wasn't sure did Ian mean that as a good or bad thing. He decided better not to comment, and looked Kai through the window. A little smile tucked his lips. A light breeze ruffle Kai's hair while he fished a lighter out of his pocket. The sight was really nice, even if Kai's garments were rather loose, not showing all Kai had to offer. But he knew better, and that was enough. He continued to talk random stuff with his friends, and wait Kai to come back.

Once Kai came back, the trio decided it was their time to leave. As a final words, they warned Kai not to do anything bad for him, or they would make him regret the day he was born. Kai rolled his eyes at that, but didn't comment anything so the situation didn't heat up again. Once they were alone, Kai looked at his soda.

"All this time, you have asked me for a coffee, and then you don't even drink one?" he smiled at Kai and cocked his head to the side.

"That way, this doesn't count. You still have to come for a coffee with me one day" Kai lifted an eyebrow.

"I have to? Says who?". He grinned mischievously

"Otherwise I am not giving you your gloves back". Kai chuckled at that.

"I don't need one pair of gloves that bad, thank you very much" he looked at Kai.

"Did you really grow in orphanage?" Kai nodded

"No reason to lie about that. But to be more precise, it was owned by my grandad." he frowned

"Why didn't you live with him?" Kai shook his head, looking a bit weary.

"It was better being in there than with him. He didn't know how to raise kids" he wanted to know more, but something told him Kai would stop answering soon, and it seemed better to leave it before he crossed some line.

"But why did you bring it up?" Kai lifted an eyebrow and looked him like he would be really stupid.

"To gain trust of course. Now they think they know me, and they won't be so troublesome here on onward" a pause. He stared Kai eyes wide

"Did you plan that? I mean, you did all that on purpose?" Kai laughed at his expression and nodded. His heart skyrocketed when hearing the laughter, it sounded so cheery and relaxed. He wanted to hear more of it.

"Wasn't it the point? To get me on their good side?" he nodded

"Yeah...just asking, do you ever do things just for the sake of it, in spur of the moment without planning?" Kai pondered that a moment, looking him deep into the eyes, so intensively that he nearly forgot where they were and why.

"Sometimes. If I have to. But I try to avoid that." he frowned

"Was our meeting a coincidence, or planned thing?" Kai got up from his chair and walked to him, bending down.

"Who can tell" Kai whispered into his ear and then a hand was on his neck, gently turning his head, and he was blessed with a kiss that made the world fade away so there was nothing else than he, Kai and the kiss.

* * *

did ya like anyway? hope so. Kai is an odd case, trust me, I know. and I didn't mean any offend by anything I said. in case someone misundestood something in somewhere. and that was not roundabout way to say it...-smirk-


	6. Chapter 6

just little somehitng before I go out in the big world. dependign on stuff (skiing) I may not come back in one piece. and depending on my comrades, i might end up burned. but I hope for the best. which is quick end. of the camp, naturlicht. enjoy if you will.

* * *

Chapter 6

Tala was celebrating with his friends. They had studied hard for a test, and they all had passed, and with adequate grades. Now they were in a bar drinking and dancing. Ian was dancing with some girl, and he wished them good luck with a toast, then ordering a new beer from the bartender.

"You guys seem to have a party of your own" the middle ages bartender said with a smile while handing him fresh and cool bottle. He nodded and smiled back.

"You can say that again." said Spencer who put an arm around his shoulder, took a good hold and ruffled his hair. "We worked our asses off and this little genius here scored nearly perfect" he laughed and escaped from the clutch.

"You didn't do bad yourself." Spencer shrugged with a grin

"Yeah, but that wasn't a miracle, unlike yours" Spencer grabbed his bottle and while going to talk to some chicks, called after him "I haven't been walking in clouds for the last few weeks like some, not paying attention to anything around them." he raised a fist and shook it at Spencer, laughing. Sure, Kai had occupied his mind a lot, even though it wasn't only good. He never got truths out of Kai, everything was so mysterious and full of lies and secrets. In the cafe, he was so preoccupied by the kiss, it was only later at home when he recalled what they had been talking before Kai had blown his mind away. So there was uncertainty eating inside him. Was Kai serious with him, was it an accident that they met, and what was Kai really after? How could he know so much. He sighed, and ordered a new drink instead of the one Spencer had stolen. Then he shook the thoughts away. Tonight was about having fun, not causing him a headache by thinking about bad things. He grabbed the beer and turned to go to Spencer and chitchat with chicks. Damn, he was apparently a bit drunk already, because that sounded funny to him. Chitchat with chicks. He tried to stifle his laugh, he was not that wasted yet. Then he froze there, in the middle of the tables. Because, at the door, he saw Kai with two beautiful girls. The girls were smiling and laughing clearly enjoying themselves. What was even worse, was that Kai didn't look withdrawn either, he looked relaxed and had a little smile on his face. It felt like his heart was turn apart. For a moment, he feared he would die in the spot, it felt so bad. He felt his eyes prickle up, and he didn't want to let that happen. So his friends had been right, Kai was a bad apple after all, just playing with him. He sobbed a bit, turned away, lifted the bottle to his mouth and drank. He drank the whole bottle, and gripping it hard returned to the counter.

"Another" he ordered, the bartender glancing him, and without any word, brought him another.

He wasn't sure how many he had drank, when both Spencer and Connor came to him. Pretty many probably, because he felt really tired, maybe a bit sick, but all and all really good. The pain was gone at least.

"Tala, what happened? We were meant to have fun, and now you are like the last man on earth. What happened?" he sniffed

"I wish I was the last man on earth" he muttered. Connor, who was the soberest in the bunch, sighed and came next to him, putting a hand to his shoulder.

"If you don't want to talk, that's okay, we can wait til you are ready. But drinking is not the answer to anything, you know that" he looked up at Connor's eyes

"But it helps."

"How?" asked Spencer. He shook his head, but it made him feel a bit sicker. He closed his eyes, both so the world would stop spinning, and that the tears wouldn't start flowing.

"It took the pain away" he whispered, then biting his lips that were about to start trembling. He heard Spencer sigh and say gently

"Are you sure? Are you really sure that you don't hurt anymore, or are you just lying to yourself?" he couldn't stop the hot tears seeping between his eyelids.

"It doesn't matter. At least I would know it is a lie rather than being ion oblivion about it"

"What are you talking about?". All the questions, the increasing sickness made him snap

"Shut up! it is none of your business, I don't want to hear it from you!" he shouted, and by their looks, he could tell they were stunned. But he didn't care, he wanted to get away, to be alone and cry his heart out, right now he couldn't take them, telling that they warned him, that they had been right from the beginning. Hot tears running down his cheeks, he pushed away from the counter, dashed between his friends and started running towards the door. Kai was still there, only thing different was that now there was a man too, around same age as the girls and Kai. He slowed down a bit.

"Bastard" he spat at Kai, before rushing out of the bar and starting to run blindly down the street. He was out of breath and felt really sick, so he staggered to a halt, taking support from the wall. He was crying, wheezing and coughing. He felt his knees starting to give in, and he struggled to stay up. Then hands wrapped around him, holding him up.

"Take it easy" said a voice that made his heart bleed. He loved it, and now it also made him sick. He struggled and swatted so Kai would let him go

"Leave me alone!" he screamed

"No I won't" Kai said calmly and strengthened his hold. For a short moment, he tried to resist, but then he run out of steam. He would have flopped down into a pile, if it weren't for Kai's arms around him. He cried helplessly, but that got him sicker.

"I feel sick.." he mumbled.

"Let's get you somewhere warm.." Kai helped him to stood up, but his legs didn't carry. Kai hold him up for a moment, then hoisted him up in his arms, carrying him in bridal style. He started fighting again.

"Don't touch me, put me down!" he whined, voice weaker because he was feeling really sad. He must have drunk really much.

"I told you already, I won't". as his last resort, he slapped Kai on the cheek. Kai, who had already started walking, stopped mid step. The red eyes stared into space, face blank. He hadn't meant to hit Kai so hard.

"Kai, I'm...sorry" he said. When hearing his voice, Kai blinked, eyes focused again and he gave him a stern look.

"Just shut up"

"I.."

"Quiet". Kai seemed upset, so he really shut up. He felt really awkward, but the nausea was starting to win over it. Besides, falling would only hurt, and despite everything Kai's arms were still as warm and ensuring as before. He closed his eyes, staying still, tears still leaking from his closed lids.

He must have fallen asleep, since the next thing he knew was that he was laying in a bed that wasn't his, all sweaty and tongue clued to his mouth. He groaned and tried to get up, just having his head nearly splitting up. He gasped and flopped back down, fearing his head would explode

"Are you finally back to your senses?" the voice was colder than normal, and it took a moment to recall why. He turned his head to look at Kai, who was standing in the doorway.

"I wish I wasn't.." he said, his own voice sounding creaky and broken. He watched how Kai shook his head and turned away. After a little moment, Kai reappeared with a glass and a pill.

"Whether you believe it or not, it is just aspirin" he glanced at the red eyes, that were darker than earlier, no sign of sparks there. He nodded, took the glass and pill, swallowed it and flushed it down with the water.

"Thanks" he looked around "where are we?" Kai looked around too.

"At my place" he said reluctantly.

"Damn.." he muttered. The red eyes shot to his right away

"What?" he sighed

"It's just, if I would feel better, I would be really curious to look around more" Kai lifted an eyebrow.

"Doubt it. After all, you just called me a bastard and run away crying." he felt his face heat up ,and that made him feel sicker. Kai took the glass and went away again. He sighed again and pressed his face into the pillow. He felt like a moron. Not only had he yelled at Kai, he had also hit him. He could see painstakingly clearly Kai's look after the blow. Just like some old wound would have been torn open.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, eyes closed. Right after that, he felt a cool and went cloth being laid to his head. He moved a bit, and Kai put the cloth properly so it eased his headache. "Thanks" Kai shook his head and sat at the edge of the bed.

"I don't need apologizes or thanks. What I would like to know is what pissed you off in the first place." he closed his eyes again, but he knew that if he wouldn't explain, it might be all over between him and Kai

"Because I don't still know if you are serious with me. I mean, if it wasn't an accident that we met, you could have planned god knows what. And last night, I saw you there with pretty girls and..." Kai smirked a little

"And you got jealous."

"Yeah" he said quietly. He heard Kai breath out then get up from the bed.

"If you don't believe me, I have no way to make you trust me. It wouldn't make difference what I say, if you don't trust my words"

"I want to trust you. It's just...my friends keep warning me about you, and you are so secretive." he was glad that the cloth was over his eyes, he couldn't dare to look Kai now, and it was easier to talk without eye contact, the red eyes were so intoxicating.

"If you can't handle not knowing everything, this will never work"

"I don't...I don't mind secrets. But can you promise they aren't bad ones?" there was a silence. Then the cloth was lifted from his eyes, and he stared into the beautiful red eyes that had that little glow in them again.

"I can promise you that. Whatever it is that I am not telling, it is nothing that could hurt you." Kai gave him a soft kiss on the lips before straightening up "you better rest now, I bet after all the throwing up you are pretty weak." just the mentioning of vomit made him feel worse. And the thought that he had puked in front of Kai was too embarrassing to deal right now. So he just nodded. Kai smirked at him, and went to the door. Before closing it after him, Kai turned to look at him "Just to say, and so you know, you are the first one who has been in my apartment. And those girls were my cousins, visiting me from Russia" then Kai shut the door, leaving him alone with the info. Damn, he thought before falling back asleep. If I would be okay, I would ask about that, and I could think about it some more. But he could do that later, now he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

*cough* my reason for this is that I wanted to give my precious met something. and the level of this is because I am feeling a bit disoriented. thanks for reading XD


	7. Chapter 7

I know, this is not good. I tried. but so did they. and they had different views on what shoudl happen. but teh netxt chap I do, I try to do it better. if there is something that did botehr you hugely, leave a review after the second line.

* * *

Chapter 7

Tala woke up with a headache.

"Ouch" he mumbled when he tried to sit up, but it felt like his head would crack open and the whole world spun around. So he flopped back down, trying to breath calmly and will the pain away.

"You are awake" he heard Kai state out. The voice was too loud and made him flinch

"That hurts" he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt so bad he feared he would throw up if he didn't clench his mouth tight shut.

"Really?" even being this disoriented, he could hear both amusement and annoyance in Kai's voice.

"Sorry" he said a bit louder, and prayed his head really would explode, so he wouldn't have to suffer in pain any longer. He heard a huff, and then Kai moved closer.

"Take this" Kai ordered. He carefully opened an eye, and saw that Kai was holding a glass and something in his hands. He hoped it was a painkiller. Then again, whatever it was, it couldn't make things worse. So he take the pill, and glass, and flushed it down. Then he drank a bit more, he was thirsty suddenly. But Kai took the glass from him. "You better not drink too much right away, or you will just throw up." then, Kai left the glass on a nearby table, and left the room again. He sighed in agony, and lay still, waiting for the hangover to pass.

Later he woke up again. He had no idea what time it was, but between the curtains, there was light shining through, so it must be day. He slowly sat up, and since he only felt a little goofy, he got out of the bed, emptied the glass and staggered out of the room. On the other side of the door, was a living room. Or something of the sort. Albeit he didn't quite understand how someone so young could afford apartment this big.

And there was Kai, sitting in sofa and watching telly.

"Hi" he said. Kai turned his head and looked at him, then turned off the te4lly and got up

"Feeling better?" he nodded. "Want something to eat?" he nodded again. There was a small smile on Kai's face when Kai shook his head. He smiled back, he felt better instantly. Kai's features softened down nicely because of it, and it just looked really good. When Kai noticed him smiling, the smile was hidden again, and an eyebrow rose "What's so funny?" he shook his head.

"You just look so good" the other eyebrow rose too, and then Kai rolled his eyes end sighed.

"Wasted..."

"Am not!" he objected, a bit too loud for his own good. He flinched and lifted a hand to his temple. "That hurt.." he muttered. To his surprise, he heard Kai chuckle.

"You are really something" shaking his head, Kai walked to kitchen. "What do you think you can eat?"

"French toast" he said, just because it was the first thing that came to his mind. Kai's head appeared through the door way

"Are you serious?" he smiled and nodded

"Of course." Kai sighed and disappeared again. He didn't exactly believe he would get it, but no harm trying, right? He wandered onward, and sat onto the couch "Wow, soft.." he muttered to himself. The sofa was so comfy. He closed his eyes, this could be even better than his own bed.

Next thing he knew, there was something that smelled really delicious close his nose. While trying to recall what the smell was he opened his eyes. It took a moment to realize where he was. Then he realized there was a plate in his sight. A plate with French toast on it. His eyes widened and he sat up, wide smile creeping to his face.

"Wow, that looks really good" he said, then looked up to the hand that was holding the plate.

"Eat while it is still warm" he nodded and sat properly. He had apparently fallen asleep on the comfy sofa, and flopped into a very odd position on it. There was limited blood circulation to his legs, and he could feel the slowly coming back to life.

"So, why isn't your cousins here?"

"Why would I want them here? This isn't that big place" Kai gave him a meaningful glance "Although, I think it would have been easier to look after them than you." he blushed and turned his attention to the plate that was now in his lap. Taking the fork from Kai, he took a forkful. He couldn't believe it. Eyes wide, he looked back at Kai.

"Unbelievable. This is so good. You should be a chef or something"

"Shut up and eat up. I don't care cooking that much". He sighed

"What a shame. Such a talent going to waste.."

"If you don't zip it, I will take the food back" he looked Kai shocked and leaned protectively over his plate. He opened his mouth to rebuke Kai for such a vulgar behavior, but Kai lifted a finger and he snapped his mouth shut and focused on enjoying the food.

After he was done Kai took his plate.

"I can wash it." Kai gave him a dirty look

"Yeah right. I don't need you to mess up in the kitchen."

"Clean freak" he called after Kai. Instead of taking the plate to kitchen, Kai turned back to him and walked in front of him, leaning closer.

"Care to repeat?" he swallowed. He wasn't scared about Kai. But Kai was so close he could feel his breath on his face. Then he noticed a little coloring on one of Kai's cheek. He lifted a hand and carefully slid a finger over it. Momentarily Kai's eyes darkened, but then they went to the usual blank, impossible to read and yet captivating look.

"What happened?" for a short moment, Kai looked surprised. Then he straightened.

"It is not my job to tell. Drunkie" he was confused.

"What?" Kai stared at him intently. Then with a slight irritation asked

"So, you recall seeing me and the girls, and that's all?" he thought for a moment.

"Yeah. I was really pissed. I thought you were...well, not that we have made any promises, but I was so jealous and angry. I recall I wanted to pay you back the same way, and started drinking." there was a look he had yet to see. A mixture of amusement, annoyance, irritation and surprise. And something deeper, something that made a shiver run down his spine. Like he would have betrayed Kai or something. Then Kai sighed.

"Great. Just great. Go take a shower, you reek of alcohol." he knew Kai was offended, but he didn't know why. "There is towels in the bathroom use as many as you need" Kai pointed a hand towards the bathroom, so he rose from the sofa and went to bathroom.

Once locked inside, he tried to remember what had happened. He recall drinking a lot. Dancing. And all the time he had seen Kai having fun with the chicks. He could easily recall the jealousy he felt. Then he had tried to leave, since there was on one he was interested other than Kai. On his way Kai had noticed him...he tried to think. And then he recall not exactly what and where, but he could hear the sound of his hand meeting with Kai's face. And the tingle on his hand after the impact. And apparently he had hit rather hard. He pressed a hand to his mouth, trying to silence the sob. What had he done, no wonder that Kai felt a bit distant and cold. He pressed his eyes shut trying to stop the tears. Few moments of silent crying he tried to calm down, Kai probably wouldn't appreciate weeping, and it didn't help at all. Besides, Kai had taken him here to sober up, not leaving him on his own. And calmed his feelings by telling there was nothing between the girls and him. He draw a deep breath, hold it in a moment before letting it out. He should apologize to Kai as fast as he could. He reached for the handle, and realized Kai was right. He did reek of beer. So he better wash up first, so they could have a fresh start. And he really should trust Kai more, not many would have done what he had done after being treated so badly.

After he had showered, enjoying the soap that was part of Kai's smell, he dried up and left the towels to hang there to dry up. Then he went to look for Kai. But the apartment was empty. There was no note left for him. He wondered if he should leave, but he wanted to clear things up, so they wouldn't cause infection. After a time that felt like eternity, he heard the front door rattle, he rushed there, and once Kai entered, he smiled brightly

"Welcome home!" Kai looked at him, then his eyes got a warm glow in them, and Kai looked happy

"Thanks" Kai shut the door behind him "Been a long time that there has been someone to greet me home" he said quietly. After Kai had put the shopping bags down and taken of his shoes, he jumped at Kai, wrapping hands around his neck and hugging Kai tightly sobbed to his ear

"I'm sorry Kai, so sorry" the he couldn't help the tears and sobs that escaped from him. He felt so ashamed and feared he had broken something that couldn't be fixed. He felt Kai sigh and relax a bit. Then Kai slowly wrapped arms around him, one hand tracing a circle to his upper back, trying to calm him down

"It's okay. Next time, don't drink so much." he sniffed

"There won't be next time. I will trust you. I won't get jealous like that again."

"I would appreciate you not getting that drunk again more. You are a real nuisance then" he giggled a little between the crying.

"Okay, I can promise that. I keep it under control". Kai snorted and pulled away a bit.

"Doubt it." he was about to comment back, when he noticed that Kai was smirking, looking okay again. Gone was the tension and distance. Even though there was much he didn't know. He know now that he wanted Kai to stay. No matter what.

"I won't hurt you again" Kai shook his head with

"You will. And I will hurt you. There will be arguments, fights and apologies. That's life Tala. It's not a fairytale where people live happily ever after. Are you still willing to try?" without any hesitation he nodded.

"Of course." Kai grinned

"Good." then Kai gave him a passionate kiss. "Then it's your time to go home, let your friends know you are okay. I have work to do"

"That's not fair" he protested. Kai smirked

"I know. And there is nothing you can do about that". He laughed and shook his head.

"Fine. I'll see you later then" Kai nodded, he gave one more kiss to those lips that tasted better than any sweet, and then he went out. Even though he was kinda kicked out, he didn't mind. Kai had been so kind, and he really should let his friends know what happened when he just left the bar. Whistling, he started walking home and took out his phone to make few calls.

* * *

now, feel free to leave any kind of opinion of teh chap behind. that was teh second line mentioned in teh ebginning. now, good night and sleep well.


	8. Chapter 8

obvious? yes. have you been warned about it? yes. right now. are the chaps just getting shorter? yes.  
and that was me being positive. see all the yeses there. hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

Tala was coming out of the university building when he heard this slight commotion. There were girls whispering quietly, giggling and glancing at something. He sighed. Some creatures were just dumb.

Then he went around the corner, and his jaw nearly dropped. It wasn't so hard to understand why the girls were acting like idiots. Because he would too if he was one of them. And had no brains. Or self-esteem. Kai was in the parking lot with a damn cool motorcycle. He was dumbstruck for a moment, and like in a teen film, a girl with a very short skirt and a shirt that showed how well formed she was walked to Kai who was straddling his bike. The girl smiled at Kai and tossed her long hair over her shoulder, to show how nicely the hair glistened and to reveal her neck. Tala wanted to do something really not nice to the girl, and took a step forward. Kai turned his head a bit towards the girl, and their gaze met. There was a hundred yards between them, but by the smirk he could tell that Kai had recognized him too. Then Kai turned his head fully to the girl who was smiling and batting her eyes. He wanted to make however it was who invented wake lashes shame for daring to come up with something so horrible. Tala swallowed and moved onward some more. Close enough that he noticed that Kai's eyes were trailing him. Kai's smirk changed a little and revealed his teeth momentarily. Then Kai leaned closer to the girl and whispered something in her ear. But his red eyes never left him. He feared his heart was about to break. Did Kai want to show him that he was too much trouble and not worth it? Or that Kai could easily find someone else? Not like he didn't know it already. Kai's look was really disturbing. Then the girl pulled away hurriedly, blushed and tried to slap Kai. But Kai laughed airily and grabbed the hand flying at him. The girl blushed even redder and Kai let go of her hand, and then the girl started walking away, pulling her hem down with one hand, and readjusting her shirt with the other. He looked back at Kai, who was now looking directly at him and looking like a winner. He glanced at the girl who was disappearing fast in the distance. Then he walked to Kai

"Hi" Kai lifted an eyebrow. He tried not to. He really didn't want to seem jealous or anything after the little whatever they had had in the weekend. But Kai refused to explain anything. Finally he sighed and saw how Kai's lip twitched in an effort not to grin. "So, what was that about?" Kai glanced his watch.

"Better than I expected". There was a silence. He cocked his head to the side

"You know what would be better than expected to me?" Kai looked at him with no expression

"Feel free to share"

"That you would once answer to my question straight." Kai nodded

"Figured. I will do that at least once." then Kai glanced his watch again.

"Why do you keep looking your watch?" Kai looked at him with those burning red eyes

"Making a time estimate. Do you have anything to do today?"

"I don't think so" like he could say. Kai had the effect of washing his head empty simply by appearing. It was slightly annoying. He was still like a fool in front of Kai. "Do you think I am stupid or retard or something?" he spurted out. Immediately, he felt like a complete idiot. Talking about making a fool out of himself. He turned his eyes to the ground.

"No" Kai said. "That's not what I think. I think you are cute." his head snapped up hearing that, and apparently Kai had just waited that, since once his head was up, Kai kissed him. Not some 'hi, how was your day'-kind of kiss. But a proper kiss with some tongue. A hand tugged his hair, and he pulled away. He looked at Kai in wonder, then he realized he had actually moved his hands so one was clutched to the front of Kai's jacket, and the other was behind Kai's head, pulling him closer. So the way of least violence had indeed been to pull him away. "And I.." Kai fell silent. He pulled his hand from the back of Kai's head and caressed his cheek on the way

"You what?" Kai looked him in the eye, and reached some sort of conclusion. And with a shrug he ended

"I like you". He couldn't breath. He couldn't believe he had heard correctly. His head was spinning and his legs felt weak. Kai ignored all of this and did something with his bike. Then the red eyes turned to him again. "And there you had it. I gave straight answer to one of your question."

"Thanks" he muttered, still trying to comprehend this. Kai liked him back? So they could really be something right? He looked at Kai with new eyes. He tried to imagine a future with the guy. It was hard. Because Kai was Kai. But it sounded fun. The idea of having Kai for long made him feel content. He returned to the Earth. And Kai wasn't looking at him, but staring into distance, playing with the bike keys, one eyebrow lifted. The expression was something like disappointed, expectant and deep in thought.

"So you have no plans?" Kai said, still not looking at him.

"No I don't" he said cheerily. He didn't even care if he had. It didn't matter anyway. "Why?" Kai looked at him with the same expression

"Do you want to go for a ride?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed. Kai smirked at him a bit.

"Hop on" he said and gave him a helmet. He smiled at Kai, and gave him a peak on the cheek.

"Thanks." he put the helmet on and lifted the shield

"so, what did you say to the girl?" Kai smirked

"Jealous or curious?" he shrugged

"Both" Kai snorted and looked away, then back at him

"Just commenting about her profession based on her clothes and behavior. Apparently hit a sore spot"

"You are mean" he said laughing. Kai shrugged

"It was a fair guess don't you think? I mean, you made a guess right now about what I said based on what you think I thought of her" there was a long silence.

"wow. That's a nice sentence." he finally said. Kai rolled his eyes

"Maybe you are stupid after all" he swatted Kai at the shoulder. "And violent to top it off" he was a bit upset about it. He could recall slapping Kai earlier. Was he really a violent person deep down?

"Sorry.." he mumbled. Kai huffed

"Whatever you think right now, you are wrong." he avoided the red eyes. "You think you have a violent streak?" he kept looking away. "Don't worry. I can restrain you before anything bad happens."

"What if you won't be around?" he saw how Kai shook his head

"Have you hit people many times?" he thought a while.

"No. you were the first"

"Then stop worrying. One time means nothing. Besides, you don't have the strength to be violent you know. Five year old hits harder."

"Hey!" he objected. Then he noticed he was looking at the red eyes again.

"Got it?" he nodded. "Good. But you should really work on not letting little teasing getting to you so easily." he cocked his head to the side

"You are planning on teasing me?" Kai took an expression of genuine innocence

"Could I do something like that?" he giggled

"But seriously, where are we going?" Kai shrugged

"You'll see. You ready?" he nodded

"Yeah" Kai started the bike

"Jump on" he followed the order and climbed on behind Kai, wrapping hands around Kai's body. It felt good. "Hold on" Kai called to him, and as an answer, he squeezed Kai. Kai took his helmet from the handle bar and was about to put it on when he called

"Kai, wait!" Kai stopped mid movement and glanced at him "I like you too!" first, Kai looked surprised, then there was a smirk

"Thanks" Kai said, put the helmet on and they were on the move. He pressed himself against Kai's back and realized how bad his thanks must have felt to Kai earlier. But he had been too shocked to react any other way. He let out a deep sigh. What was done was done, and the good thing about Kai was the definitely was clever, and pretty forgiving too.

"I love you" he said, knowing there was no way for Kai to hear it, which was the way he wanted. He wasn't ready to go that far yet. But he felt like he could trust Kai, even though he didn't know much about the guy. They had time, no need to rush. He would just enjoy his time now.

* * *

I admit it. this was meant to be just few line thing and the chap was meant to be about where they drive. but things don't always go as they are planned. I know that. maybe next time. most likely not. after all, it is those two I am writing about.


End file.
